


Just Keep Breathing

by Suzilee11



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Aztec church, Berserker attacks, Canon Compliant, Death, First and Last Kiss, M/M, Mexico, Reclusive Stiles, Stiles POV, feeling confessions, worried Sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzilee11/pseuds/Suzilee11
Summary: When the pack arrives in Mexico to rescue Scott, they are attacked by Beserkers and Derek get's stabbed by one. As he lies on the ground dying Stiles confesses his feelings to him, and maybe Derek confesses some as well.Canon compliant except Derek doesn't evolve, instead he dies.





	Just Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting around for a few months and wasn't sure about posting it. I'm not entirely happy with it but would love to hear your feedback so i can fix it up and make it a bit better.  
> Please leave some comments on what you think about it.

We had just arrived in Mexico to save Scott. The second the car stopped the back doors were ripped open and Derek was pulled from the van by a berserker. There was nothing I could do so all I did was watch as Derek was repeatedly stabbed by the berserker’s long claws, until Braeden shot it enough times that it fled. I got out of the back of the van and starred in shock, unable to move, as Derek collapsed on the ground, clutching his chest where he had been stabbed and breathing harshly while blood dripped from his mouth. 

Braeden rushed to his side and knelt neck to him, while Derek looked up at Peter, Stiles, Liam and Malia, telling them that he was fine and to go and help Scott. Peter ran off first, followed by Malia and Liam, but Stiles was rooted to the spot, unable to move. 

“Stiles, go help Scott.” Derek gasped out, his face was scrunched up in pain but he was trying to sound like he wasn’t. Instead of turning around and going to help Scott, I took a few steps towards Derek instead. “Stiles, please go and save Scott. I’ll be right behind you. Just go.” 

I finally found my voice, “No Derek, I’m not leaving you. Braeden can go help.”  
“But Stiles, Scott’s your best friend.” Braeden said to me. 

“I know that Braeden, but please just go help him. I can’t do anything for him.”

“Okay then.” Braeden got up and run into the ruined building after the others to help. I continued to stare at Derek, still rooted to the spot until he tried to move and cried out in pain. It was that sound that gave me the ability to move again, running forward I knelt down beside him, placing my hand over a big gash on his chest to try and place enough pressure there to stop the bleeding. 

“Derek, you are healing aren’t you? This is going to heal right?” I asked, panic starting to set in upon seeing up close just how bad Derek’s injuries were and how much blood there was. 

“I don’t know Stiles, my werewolf abilities have been disappearing since Kate had him locked in an Aztec temple. I don’t think I can heal from this.” Derek looked like every word he spoke was causing him pain, and the sight made tears start to well up in my eyes. Derek tried to sit up a bit further again, and grunted in pain, his eyes fluttering closed as though the movement had literally drained some of the life from him. 

“Just hang on Derek, You’re going to be okay.” I said as the tears spilled down my cheeks. I couldn’t lose Derek. He meant to much to me, although I had never admitted it to anyone else I was in love with the grumpy wolf, I had been for a long time. 

“You should go find Scott.” 

I’m not going anywhere Derek. I’m staying here with you.” 

“Why?” Derek asked me, looking quite confused amongst the expression of pain. “You hate me, why would you want to stay here with me?” 

“I don’t hate you Derek. I’ve never actually hated you.” I can’t stop the tears falling, it’s to hard to even try while kneeling here watching the person I love dying. 

“You don’t hate me?” Derek asked. 

“No, I don’t hate you Derek.” Realizing that I probably wouldn’t get another chance to tell Derek how I felt, I decided on telling him the truth. “I may get angry at some of the decisions you make and things that you do because I get scared about what is going to happen to you. I’m terrified that you are going to get yourself killed and that is why I get angry. I love you Derek.” 

Derek just looked at me, he seemed as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing while I was just hoping that he wouldn’t say anything horrible to me. 

“You love me?” He asked me. 

I nodded, “Since that day in the preserve when I was helping Scott look for his inhaler.” I whispered. 

Derek took a deep breath, still gasping to try and pull air into his lungs, before reaching a hand up to my neck and pulling my head towards his, with the little strength he had left, and pressed his lips against mine in a chaste kiss. Pulling back to slump back against the ground. “I love you too Stiles.” He said, before his eyes fluttered closed and the small amount of movement in his chest decreased till there was barely any movement at all. 

“Derek?” I asked, “Come one Derek, keep your eyes open. Keep looking at me, you’re going to be okay.” 

Derek opened his eyes again briefly, managing to give me a small smile, “It’s okay Stiles, I know this is it.” 

I started to sob as I begged Derek to stay with me, “Please stay here Derek, just keep breathing please.” 

Derek’s eyes fluttered shut again but he moved his hand to hold the one that I had pressed against his chest. He gently squeezed my hand and spoke, “Please don’t let this change you Stiles. The pack needs you, they need your intelligence and your loyalty. I’m glad I got to be a part of your life, even if it was just for a short time.” 

“Please don’t leave me Derek, I don’t think I can handle the supernatural world without you. You are always the one that saves me when my stupid plans go wrong. I need you Derek.” 

“I know you can do it without me Stiles, you have always been able to do it without me.” 

As he finished his sentence his breathing decreased again, and it only took a minute until I watched his chest stop moving as his final breathe left him. His grip on my hand went slack, and I knew that he was now dead. I couldn’t stop the fresh tears from falling now as I gripped his hand once again and pressed our foreheads together. I knew that there was nothing I could do for Derek now, and that I should go and help Scott now, but I couldn’t move from his side even if I had wanted to. 

Half an hour later the pack reappeared but I didn’t notice them until I felt a pair of hands grip my shoulders. 

“Stiles?” I heard Scott saying, “Stiles, come on. There is nothing you can do for him now. Let’s go.” 

I still couldn’t move, I just continued to grip Derek’s hand and cry until Scott used his strength to pull me up. 

“He’s dead Scott. Derek’s dead.” It was all I managed to say before another fresh wave of tears started and great sobs racked through my chest. I just continued to cry as Scott pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his neck. I didn’t care that the rest of the pack were watching, or that they now must have figured out what I felt for Derek, all I cared about was the fact that the man that I loved was dead and that I had watched him die, the life slowly draining out of him as I held him.  
In the van on the way back to Beacon Hills Scott sat next to me with his arm around my shoulders as I cried on his shoulder. Roughly half way back I finally stopped crying, instead I stared blankly at the floor of the van until we arrived home. Walking up to the house, with Scott supporting me as he was afraid I might collapse, my dad ran out of the house to meet us, concern clear on his face. 

“Stiles are okay?” Upon not hearing a response he turned to Scott, “Scott what happened to Stiles?” 

“Nothing physical Sheriff, I promise. Just let me get him to his room and I will explain everything.” 

I walked into the house and up to my room with Scott by my side and crawled into bed where I lay staring at the wall for hours. I could hear my dad and Scott talking downstairs through the small gap left in my bedroom door. 

“So what happened Scott? Why does Stiles look as though he is in shock or something?” 

“Derek is dead Sheriff.”

“Derek’s dead? But why does that have Stiles in his current condition? He hated Derek most of the time.” He heard his dad ask.

“He didn’t really hate him Sheriff. He got angry when he put himself into situations or made plans that threatened his life. Sheriff, Stiles was in love with Derek and tonight he watched the man die in his arms. I don’t think he is going to be okay for a while.” 

There was a long pause as his dad presumably digested the information he had just received. “Oh okay, well thank you Scott.” 

“You’re welcome Sheriff, I’ll come back tomorrow and check on him. Bye.” 

“Goodbye Scott.” 

After a few minutes my dad came in to my room to see if I was alright, but after receiving no response from me for 10 minutes, he left. 

As I stared at the wall I remembered the day I first met Derek and some moments that I have had with him since. 

Scott and I were walking through the woods after school looking for Scott’s inhaler when Derek appeared there. I barely heard a word he said to us as I was busy staring at him, he looked so hot in his leather jacket, tight jeans, and the scowl on his face. I couldn’t stop thinking about him after we left the preserve that day. After finding out that Scott was a werewolf and that Derek was also one as well he became a permanent fixture in my life. 

fLASHBACKS  
He saved all our lives by killing his uncle, I saved his life by holding him up in the school pool for 2 hours while the Kanima was attacking us. He later saved my life from Matt and the kanima again by finding a way to save Jackson. There was then the attacks from the alpha pack where we both saved each other again, before he helped save my life when I had been possessed by the nogistsune. 

And after everything we had done recently to try to find Derek and keep him alive as he started to get weaker, all that effort that we had extended had been for nothing. Derek was dead, and he was never coming back to me. 

 

That night I feel asleep crying into my pillow, tears soaking through till the material was soaked, and a pain in my chest that felt like a whole had been punched through his heart. He was incomplete and he didn’t think that the whole would ever be mended.


End file.
